Luck & Light
by deadbeatdragon
Summary: What started so flimsy on a cold winter night, turned into something real in a blink of an eye. Her brown stellar orbs met my dragon blue, her smile shown so loving, so vibrant, so true. The touch of her lips sent sparks to fly, my heart was soaring past the sky. So maybe it was crazy but it worked out alright, because she brought the luck and I brought the light. Sticy/StiLu fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, nothing.  
But I do own this plot and the narrator of this story (he's chained up in my attic)**

**StiCy  
Sting x Lucy**

**P.S: Please comment if any errors are present, hope you like the story! :)**

* * *

The Grand Magic Games were over and done with, the happily forgotten dramatic adrenaline of the event soon subsided and the guilds were no longer against each other. Although, a certain guild was getting much more pleasure from the games' results than most, garnering first place and proving to the whole expanse of Fiore's magic groups who was the fairest of them all, Fairy Tail celebrated victoriously with beer barrels and ruckus in tow.

"Watch where you're going pinky!" an indigo haired young man who's clothes magically disappeared, hollered at a fuming salmon haired dragon slayer.

"I was! YOU were the one that bumped into ME, frostbrain!" blue and red auras surrounded the buzzing beings, ready for a round of tussle, repeating what just happened five minutes ago over a case of a spilled drink.

"You daring to fight flame breath?" The ice making idiot said, his forehead wrestling with the that of the dragon dunce's.

"I'm all fired up!" The catchphrase spoken once more by its frequent user, a smirk in place and a fist ready to-*SMACK* *PUNCH* *HIT* *whimper*

"No you are not fired up, not while you're in this highly flammable and expensive establishment. Now hug and make up before I change my mind on sparing your lives!" A dashing red head with eyes that could kill-probably even worse than her swords-stood in between fire and ice.

"A-aye sir!" the cowering fools complied in unison, embracing each other in a hug filled with sweat, fear and absolute terror towards the lady boss.

"Tch" The scarlet armored mage loosened her hold on the two and was instantly magnetized back towards a table with a half finished strawberry cake comfortably placed with swords and daggers hovering over it for security measures taken by Titania herself. A busty blonde sat by the bar watching the whole scene and others in shear bliss of the return of the hullabaloo she grew to love, the noise and objects flying all over the place didn't weird out the celestial spirit mage dazing wonderfully at the vivacity of her guildmates. The yellow haired beauty didn't seem to mind the chaos, but judging by the six empty bottles of sake beside her, nothing could have probably minded her at all.

"Ahh~the same old, same old. How I miss these times, don't you Mira-chaaan?" The blushing face of the drunk spirit wizard faced her silver haired role model.

"Ehh..you're not acting yourself Lu-chan, I think you should get some rest, it has been quite a tiring day" a sweat drop of worry appeared on the maiden's face, her friend's vulnerability and careless disposition will be the end of her.

"OooOokay Mira-chan! I'll be on my way!" the ditzy blonde's alcohol driven mind brought her feet clumsily to the doorway of the bar in Crocus.

"Oiii! Lucy-chan! Don't talk to strangers and get home safe alright!" Lucy could barely hear her friend's warning, having been halfway out of the pub already. She gave a wave and staggered back, accidentally hitting someone in the process. The giddy blonde dashing her head at the other being, confused with a dazed frown.

"Watch it!" the manly voice of the pale blonde boy she hit mixed with the rowdy sounds coming from the still opened bar doors, unheard. When the doors finally closed, cute little giggles which came from the drunken keyholder were all too audible to the white dragon slayer.

"What's your problem? Why are you laughing?" Sting's eyes scanned the female mage's face, clueless to her drunk disposition and irritated profoundly at the prospect of someone laughing at him. Lucy stopped her chuckles and looked up on the tall young man, a stranger to her.

"Mira-nee said not to talk to strangers." *Pfft-pfft* and she was at it again, her drunk red cheeks grew even more red in her hysterics. All the pale blonde male could do was gaze questionably and surprisingly at the bold blonde maniac in front of him. He started to walk away, fed up with the ridiculous little drunken Fairy but he heard the girl's laughs stop abruptly and turned his head back around in curiosity. A few meters away, yellow locks were on the floor and its accompanying body limp against the hard scruff road. Sting let out a sigh and hesitantly move back to the peculiar lady now sprawled on the floor, unconscious. No one else was around and the boy knew for certain all the other Fairies were too drunk for words, he bent down and slid his arms under the curvaceous body. Smoothly, he lifted her up and Lucy snuggled in his arms instantly and naturally as though he's always carried her that way but in truth this was their first official encounter. Having no idea where the lady's guild checked in, he walked in direction of his own hotel with some worry regarding his guildmates escaping his mind. Sting's walking movements made the sleeping beauty change position-as if in a bed-with her head facing his torso, she ruffled up the tuffs of fur on Sting's vest with her forehead, a smile and a blush escaping her glowing face.

"Mhmm...furry..pillowh.." The Sabertooth mage looked down on the Fairy, a small smile involuntarily crept up on his face. He thought long and hard on the situation, despite being a little happy it's happening, he still had a lot of questions for the peculiar Fairy. _How can a guild filled with idiotic, reckless and boozy bards snag this gentle little lovely? More importantly, what would a (seemingly) privileged, good natured girl gain from a foolhardy guild that is Fairy Tail? Now there must be something I'm not seeing and I'll damn straight find out what it is. Hmm...Lucy Heartfilia..was it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer  
I do not own Fairy Tail  
Although a girl can dream right?**

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy**

**This was sitting at the back of my computer, waiting patiently till I noticed it  
I'm sorry story and those who took the time in waiting for this  
The worst fanfiction-ness I must be :(  
Hope you enjoy and comment your thoughts _por favor_! :))**

* * *

"Lucy Kick!" and with that, the poor pale blonde mage burst into the sky, out the window, out of sight. The lady in the room, an irk mark evident on her forehead looked out the window to see where the supposedly rosette dragon slayer laid, but to her surprise, all she saw was the blonde dragon slayer of Sabertooth. A look of genuine surprise came across the sunny haired Fairy Tail wizard and she finally took notice of where she was, in the temporary dwelling of the Sabertooth's dragon slayers (key word: **slayers**)

"Fro thinks that's not Sting-kun" The female mage turned from the window and to the front door of the prestigious hotel room, there stood a shadowy figure with two cute feline-like creatures, dumbfounded the same as she.

"Uhmm…wrong room? Ehehe…" Lucy said pathetically as the dull faced dragon slayer took steps towards her, his stride insinuating the little bit of angst and pique he's ever let out. Before you know it, Lucy was tied to a chair by a bed sheet rope, the little red furred Exceed dangling her keys like it was a toy and the frog costumed one watching on at the sparkling event, both bootlessly distracted. The looming male stood a few feet away from her, observing the suspicious Fairy with eyes that could pierce the strongest of metals. All the spirit mage could think about-aside from what she gathered as a creepy and uncomfortable stare of the shadow man-was how and why she got into this predicament in the first place, a strong sensation to blame Natsu on all this came from her gut which was partially true. Who do you think made Lucy join a drinking game last night? The tied up female let out a huff as a hangover burst blind pain shots in her head. Then a loud bang came from the already ajar front door and a pissed of light dragon slayer stood, irk mark in place and a bump the size of a basketball a top his head.

"Hey you!" Lucy winced as the male voice rang, her hangover making the voice boom louder than originally. The raging male sped across the room to be greeted by his partner and his two Exceeds surrounding the fairy who was tied up in a chair and he was taken aback that he pathetically got caught.

"A Fairy, you brought a fairy in OUR room?" the silent shadow dragon slayer stood up this time, his eyes venomously at his teammate, his voice almost mother-like in its tone. Sting cowered in immediate fear and was ready to brace a scolding by mama Rogue.

"I had no choice, she was passed out on the street. God knows what would have happened if I left her there" both the boys sprang into an argument, right in front of the headache consumed, unfortunately now sober girl. The slayers voices rose high in intervals which made Lucy's ears ring in torture and her head to scream bloody murder, a dark aura soon outlined the hangover ridden Lucy and her face lost her eyes and all you could hear are bees buzzing before she ripped up the bed sheet keeping her trapped and pounced on the two boys, shouting profanities and throwing punch, kick after each other. If Erza was there to capture the moment I tell you, she would have put it in a scrapbook with the caption "My Mini Me" The pale blonde male, pounded to a pulp under the terrifying Lucy was both fuming with exhausted rage yet aroused by the feeling of being under the woman. He shook of the latter pervertedly masochistic thought and tried to break free from the astonishing strength of the yellow haired 'Titania' with no such luck. Rogue was underneath Sting, his eyes swirling in pain and confusion, his sense of reason and stoicism out of reach. Laughing maniacally, the almost demonic fairy tail mage caught the attention of the other people outside, being that the door was idiotically left open, a crowd surrounded the doorway, taking in the scene before them but not daring to take a step closer inside. The manager of the hotel was finally on the scene and kicked both the mages and the exceeds to the curb. Lucy rubbed her butt at the impact of the cement and stood up slowly, reminding herself of the damned hangover she was suffering from.

"That's splendid, _superb_, damn straight _outstanding_! We get kicked out of the hotel, and by the works of a low life Fairy no less! I should've just left you to rot on the street!" Sting shouted with steam coming out in humongous puffs from ear to ear. Lucy cringed as he screamed into the already noisy marketplace-like street corner. Fairy Tail's celestial mage will have none of this racket and was ready to beat the boy shitless. Just as she was limbering up for round 2, the pale blonde Saber shrank to chibi form and was trembling in arrant fear. Seeing this, Lucy lost her appetite orf rampant fighting and gave a sigh. She yanked her keys from the unconscious Lector and made her way past the Sabers, en route to her guild's hotel. She gave a backhanded wave as she walked out to show off her guild mark she wore with honor, making a lasting impression only a Fairy Tail wizard has the skill for. The vibrant blonde spirit mage tossed her hips side to side, her already curvaceous body leaving the two dragon slayers (particularly Sting) ogling after her, jaws open and eyes magnetized by her pull.

"Yeah you should've just left me out on the street, blondie" Her brilliant yellow locks turned back around as she uttered the last word and her face shown brighter than the morning sun. A smirk was planted sexily on her lips and she sashayed proudly into the street, her figure getting smaller and farther away from the stunned Sabers. Rogue looked at his partner after awhile, who was still staring out in the direction of where the spirit mage was, obviously and irrevocably enchanted. The shadow dragon slayer's eyes grew in suspicion and confusion as his friend began to chuckle lowly. The blonde male mage looked at Rogue this time, with determination set in his eyes and wore his famous, charming arrogant smirk with a goal, a promise set stubbornly in his head.

"I'm gonna make that Fairy mine"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer  
Apparently some guy name Hiro Mashima got Fairy Tail before I did :(  
A damn shame is what this is  
Only joking of course ;P**

**Sticy  
Sting x Lucy**

**This took forever  
I wasn't feeling that sweet moment of writing genius  
So I made this shit :\  
I'm planning something fluffy for their next encounter don't worry  
Stay tuned and feel free to comment some suggestions 'cause I know I need it :)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you passed out in front of the bar, that Saber named Sting took you to his hotel, you kicked him out the window thinking he was Natsu then you beat him and his partner bloody because they were making too much noise and finally, got you plus their team banned from their hotel for causing damage to the room." Gray said in one whole swing as the rest of the guild watched the disheveled and utterly humiliated Lucy nod slowly in response. Some of the light hearted guildmates laughed it off, still a bit drunk while the rest looked either taken aback, not expecting that out of Lucy. Erza was the first of team Natsu to break the awkward silence, as both fire and ice looked like they were turned into Evergreen's stoned statues. The scarlet haired armor mage let out a smirk with eyes gleaming with unusual respect and-weirdly enough-pride.

"There's no denying it, Lucy is a Fairy Tail mage" the two frozen boys warmed up and smiled as the rest of the guild chuckled in chorus at the undeniable truth, as funny as it was. A blush crept up in the cheeks of the talked about mage and all things seemed to run through smoothly, the enigmatic chaos coming back into the Fairies and it almost seemed like the situation was at a permanent rest…almost.

In the opposite side of the magical town of Crocus, a guild of the name Sabertooth gathered around in a table in the local tavern, strong magical auras resonated from said table as stern looking mages discussed under a hush.

"What do you mean you're not coming back with us? You're the fucking guild master stupid!" a dark-haired goddess whisper-screamed, her hand forming a fist as her other one pointed accusingly at the pale blonde male across from her, who's face was unfazed by the statement, much to the woman's chagrin. The new master explained early on that he wasn't going back with them, roughly saying he was on a "master's mission" and in turn, multiple arguments to the decision were made.

"Yes Minerva I am, and as the guild master I would prefer it if you didn't call me stupid." Sting's smirk was happily on his lips as he retorted, which earned a deadly glare from Minerva before she turned her head away in annoyance and irritation. His partner, Rogue sat beside him quietly holding an expression of suspicion and doubt towards his fellow slayer but all in all, he knew what the goof was ploying at, he just needed some more proof to verify his speculation.

"Just what do you plan to do in Crocus then?" The shadow slayer spoke, his eyes bearing down on the master curious to what he'll say only to see him perfectly and annoyingly still calm. The smirk grew even bigger on the face of the pale haired mage who unjustly got all the attention, but never mind that, he liked it anyway. With a low amused chuckle, he leaned in forward and began to get into the specifics of his plan-well part of the plan he was willing to share anyhow.

"As you know, we've developed a bad reputation around Fiore now because of our attitude during the Grand Magic Games, and remember, a bad reputation equals less jobs people! What's the point of being a strong guild if were a bunch of selfish assholes in the eyes of potential clients right? So, what I'm trying to do is be all buddy buddy with the other guilds to save everyone's sorry behind. There's a party to be held by the Fairies later in the Honeybone and I intend to be there to tie up loose ends. In the meantime, you guys go on back to the guild and wait for my word once our named is cleared. While back there, I'll hear no reports of any bad behavior of any kind, got that?" After some light protesting and more Q&A, the rest of the guild reluctantly agreed and are now on there way back to Sabertooth headquarters, leaving Sting and his exceed Lector on their way to the train station's exit. The pair barely got away from the boarding platform until an all too familiar scent came in wafting through the air. The dragon slayer chuckled and looked back to see the train zooming by yet his partner Rogue and Frosch weren't on it, but moving towards them with "adventure" written on their face—-well technically Frosch's face, but you get the sentiment. The exceed beside the pale blonde mage only laughed as the half of their team approached them, with high hopes of another Twin Dragon Slayer quest to commence in his mind. A smirk playfully greeted the shadow and frog costumed feline.

"Don't think for just a second that I didn't know what your real plan was. Clearing the Sabertooth name, _tch_ I'm not that stupid" He wouldn't admit to it but Rogue cherished his partner like a brother, coming too a close second in his heart to Frosch therefore he can tell when the boy's scheming something reckless. His partner only shrugged his shoulders with a goofy smile he only rarely ever showed now during and after the Grand Magic Games. The team commenced on walking back to the town proper. Little Fro looked up at the two slayers who became his family, with a glimmer of excitement, although a thought floated in the silly quaint brain of the innocent exceed.

"Wait, Frosch is confused. Is Sting-kun in love with this fairy or something?" The bulging eyes and ever-present blush on the cat's face added to the cuteness of the question whereas Sting's head whirled in embarrassment to look at the rest of his team behind him, sporting gazes of similar incertitude on the matter. The pale blonde sweatdropped at a realization. _It was probably a bad idea to tell the cats _(cough Rogue's fault cough)

"Yeah, I think Stingy-kun kissed her and sold his bonds of commitment to eternity" the slightly too graphic and entirely misled Lector said with eyes gleaming as the other two nodded in agreement. Sting waved his arms jerkily in repulse, shaking his head from side to side till he got dizzy. The rest of the gang looked at him for an answer then, which made the light dragon slayer actually blush under the observation. He grunted and looked back to the road they were heading, noticing the heat rising in his cheeks, he thought it best for his pride to not show it to his partners who were slightly dense on the subject of attraction. Yes, even Rogue; the only time he's got close to actual girly girls he shooed them away like pesky flies, saying they were disturbing his reading. He probably wouldn't even be able to tell the genders apart when it came down to it. The awkward atmosphere came up quickly as the group continued venturing on the road in silence, Sting was ahead of the three that were looking at him in anticipation. The scrutinized blond knew well enough they wouldn't drop the subject lightly, so with a sigh and eyes still on the path ahead, he spoke with a tone of wonder and intrigue lingering in the air.

"It's not that I love her or anything, she just caught my attention is all." The mood soon changed as the shadow slayer suddenly put his hand on his 'brother' understanding the situation yet implicating a warning.

"Just be careful Sting, you remember what happened last time." The shadow's tone was almost motherly and he only ever gave Sting, Lector and Frosch that much emotion, no more, no less. The pale blond's head bobbed down in recollection and his eyes shifted to his feet uncomfortably.

"I know" he said dolefully but that didn't last long, he wouldn't have himself dwelling over the incident for more than a second, to him it was a sign of weakness. His head jerked up again in mock optimism and the growing familiar smirk masked his inner doubt and fear of what might come out of the plan he thought not one second ago to be purely fool-proof. They started to move along once more and as they did, Sting let out a _tch._

"Like you'd ever let me forget"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer  
I do not own Fairy Tail  
I wish I did but...I don't**

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy/Stilu**

**This one's a bit longer than the previous ones...oh well  
Please know that I appreciate and love all your reviews!  
You people are golden and absolutely amazing ;)  
Hope you enjoy this one and I'll try to update more consistently! :)  
Ciao for now!**

* * *

A soft ruckus was heard from inside the Honeybone Inn as both light and shadow moved closer to the destination, muffled hollers and laughter seemed to echo through the strong mahogany doors and to the streets. _Those Fairies sure are drunk in fun, too bad it won't last long._ A smirk escaped the lips of the blue eyed male as he thought this, his eyes glimmering with a malicious scheme in mind. Next to the mage was an emotionless figure in all black, scaring away the passing townsfolk without even so much as a word. He's grown in more suspicion and doubt towards his friend since the Grand Magic Games ended and with this new sly little plan of his, he was honestly worried. Rogue watched his partner's leg break open the doors of the inn with a single swing and as they stepped inside, the jocular noises from before were heard no more. A tense aura soon spread as the two Sabers stood in a provoking manner by the door, the two cute felines by their side nulling a little of their ferocity but nevertheless they were still very intimidating. The strained silence was finally disturb by a burst of flame coming from under a table, everyone turned their heads to the source and found the table trembling. All eyed it with curiosity and intrigue as the table's movements changed from a light tremble to an all out convulsive shake, everybody was preparing for the worst, a dark magic enemy perhaps? In a split second, the table shot up to the ceiling as crackles of neon fire burst from its place, swirls and lines and streams of seemingly harmless festive colors came from a lit fire cracker. A little fireworks exhibition was soon at full bloom in the inn's pub, although highly unconventional, it was still immensely entertaining. Chuckles sang in chorus from the already known culprit's guild and astonishment, amusement were written on all the faces from the others-setting aside Rogue. A pink haired mage and a flying blue cat were giggling deviously not too far away, their grins only confirmed the known fact that they were behind all this. The swirls of blue lightning, shots of brilliant red and sparkling gold soon died down and the people applauded the past spectacle…well aside from the fuming red haired woman with an irk mark throbbing, alongside a short old man who's face was as red as Erza's hair.

"Natsu!" The red head-Erza howled as she lurched forward to the pyromaniac who was fleeing from the scene. A chase of cat and mouse was soon at a rise, with the short old man-not so short anymore-stomping behind the armor clad female carrying a ginormous sword. By the bar, a bluenette and blonde laughed at their guild's antics, relishing in the zestful success of the multi-guild party. The yellow head noticed something up at the ceiling and saw a table etched in its plaster, she pointed up and her blue haired friend followed her finger to the scene. The two chuckled merrily on, carefree and lighthearted until they sensed eyes on them from their left. Both beauties turned their heads to see a pale blond male sporting a boa-lined vest and a smirk in direction of the two—mainly Lucy. The bluenette only giggled and looked at her friend with a devious gleam in her eye, knowing full well about the "situation". She stepped out from her stool and went of elsewhere whispering a "good luck, Lu-chan" before she disappeared in the crowd. The busty blonde only sighed and looked back at the egomaniac now sitting right beside her with a pesky smirk. Lucy groaned and turned her body the other way only to come swerving in her stool back to him. Her face rumpled up in disgust as she looked the guy over, taking note of his light lemon locks, electric blue eyes and the scar on his eyebrow. He was dashing that's for sure, but his known petty arrogance made him as repulsive as the Jiggle Butt Gang (an exaggeration, but you get my point). A low sultry chuckle escaped the slayer's mouth and changed the scrunched up nose to a blush up the lady's cheeks.

"Now now, what's with the cuteness? I seem to recall a sexy blonde vixen beating me up, not this" The boy teased and _tsked_. His smirk was widely spreading as the Saber moved in closer to Lucy than socially acceptable. The blonde girl shifted chairs and glared at Sting one bar stool away with uncomfortable and wholly aggravated caramel eyes. She _tch-ed_ and builded up some confidence inside her, switching to sassy bitchass in record speed.

"She's still here Blondie, just doesn't want to kill you without a good enough reason" There it was again, "Blondie" it seemed the infernal nickname did not go unforgotten much to Sting's dismay, but he couldn't wrap his head around why it only made her even more attractive . The dragon slayer pushed the thought aside and brought his attention back to the girl, he moved nearer and gazed at the golden haired stunner with piqued interest. His face inched closer to hers till the fairy's beguiling chestnut orbs were all he could see. And damn, it was one hell of a sight. Sting amazingly kept his calm, scolding his squealing heart to chill as he spoke with a pseudo-nonchalance.

"How bout now? Is this good enough?" An impish smile came from the oddly calm blonde belle as he laid his hand gently on her exposed thigh. Her finger tapped her luscious lips in a gesture of thinking, which made much effect to the boy's already fast beating heart and arousal.

"Hmm…maybe, I honestly don't know. Why don't you move your hand higher and we'll find out" She smirked and he internally melted at the sight, her eyes were lethal and itching to massacre but her lips…_her lips!_ The boy snickered and shook his head, and here he was thinking he could pull of a smug smile the best, he silently admitted defeat to the sun haired fox.

Lucy **1** Sting **0**

He shot a seductive look to the girl and she shot one right back at him. The titillating vibes emanating from the two are stupendously magnetic, they could not nor would not pry their eyes away from each other. Both azure and cocoa orbs were pulling their bodies closer, drawn together by an unknown force of attraction that made it seem as if the world elsewhere was at a stand still. They were on the verge of closing the gap between their lips, their noses centimeters away from touching and scents of spiced rum and divine vanilla wafted through their shared space, fusing into an enticing, tempting aroma. Lucy was surprisingly yearning for the kiss that was building up, although the reason why was beyond her. It appeared to be that when it came to this prick, it was like she didn't have to care so much about anything so she didn't. Her eyes slowly closed then waited in anticipation and longing, but the touch of his lips didn't come. She jerked her eyes open expecting to the boy who she was supposed to kiss, but only saw the leer of the boy who she was going to put to death. Sting chuckled, leaning backwards even more with a silent hankering to inch back closer and seal the deal. The spirit mage flustered in bashfulness, to think she was actually going to kiss Sabertooth's jackass of a light dragon slayer. What was she thinking? She ran a hand through her hair and let out a disgruntled huff, looking at Eucliffe with murderous intent.

"Let's even out the score shall we?" He caressed her chin mockingly, but the mild touch sent shivers down both their spines. Sting ignored the tingling sensation and stepped down from the stool, he got what he wanted...for now. Waving her off with a taunting salute, he left Lucy to wallow alone in shame and befuddlement, her fingers touching her lips in wonder, in awe, in a paralyzing state of shock. _What if…_

Lucy **1** Sting **1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters...  
Or do I?**

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy**

**Sorry for the late update, school's being a bitch  
Hope you enjoy this chappy and keep those favorites coming :)  
Love, deadbeatdragon**

* * *

She was flustered, flabbergasted and damn right castrated. Her face a humanly impossible shade of vermillion and steam came up from her searing hot tomato cheeks. In frustration and veritable mortification, she banged her head relentlessly on the wooden bar top.  
"What" *hit* "Was" *slam* "I" *smack* "Thinking?" She stupidly mumbled through the action. She shot her head up from the table in pain, blood rushing in her brain quickly and she held it in distress and dizziness.  
"A kiss? A kiss! With Sting fucking Eucliffe! Give me a break you idiot!" she squealed as she covered her face in shame. The realization dawning on her that she was going to and legitimately wanted to kiss the Sabertooth jerk that she was sure she despised. Or was she? Clearly in a puzzling scramble of thoughts, she groaned, vexation taking over and she regrettably asked the barkeep for another shot…and another…and another till she was passed out again for the second time in a row, without a clue in the world what she was thinking and what in the hell she's doing.

"Not again, Lucy" an indigo haired man sighed as he picked up a girl unconscious on a table, blots of unknown stains all over her clothes. The blonde drunk moaned in pain as she was carried, her head throbbing tremendously. The apparently shirtless man set the girl down on his hotel bed, then went over to the bathroom with a bucket he strangely had in his duffel bag. The disheveled girl tossed around in new comfort of the plushy under surface, letting out a sound of content and swaddled herself tightly in the cotton soft blankets. With a grunt and a full pail of water, the raven haired mage appeared once more, sat himself next to the sleeping figure and slightly made the water in his hands colder by icing the bucket's metal base. He set the ice cold water down on the ground first and tried one more futile attempt to wake Lucy up before resorting to the frosty water misery that was no doubt going to end badly. Nudging her in the shoulder only made her curl up more in the cocoon of blankets and pillows she's concocted. The ice mage only sighed, when Lucy was like this, he knew the only way to wake her up was with the bucket but the last time he did it… *shudder* let's just say there were some broken bones, glass, broken everything really. Sucking in a breath of courage and closing his eyes forcefully shut, he poured the icy arctic water on the poor girl, soaking her body and soul. Instantly, Lucy sat up with a gasp and started spitting out the water that passed through her gaping hole. She breathed heavily in and out, she was dripping wet and furious—no, that's an understatement, seething in untethered hellish wrath is what I'd coin the drenched lady as. Her hair floated in bluish black aura, her eyes turning bloody crimson as she twisted her head to the culprit who was dead on sight. The prey gulped down stupendous fear and his spine shivered in utter terror. Lucy + Hangover + Sleep Deprivation** is** the apocalypse, the end of Gray as we know it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET THIS DEMON AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! OH GOD!" the pleading and yelling of the dead man echoed throughout the inn, waking up all the passed out hungover mages and annoying the grumpy clean up crew shuffling through the unspeakable horror that was the Fairy Tail's after _party_. People grunted and sleepily looked at there surroundings in hopes of shutting up the nonstop pre-pubescent screaming while the hotel staff could barely control their disgust as they clawed through the disasters the mages did to every crevice of the hotel bar.

"For the love of all that is good someone shut that moron up!" Natsu hissed as he massaged his head in irritation, nursing an intense pounding in his brain. Erza was the first to catch on and sober up, she speedily rushed to follow the sound, already equiping into Heaven's Wheel armor in worry despite the intense pulsing gradually paining her head. She burst open the doors to a room and saw a floating Lucy, hovering in the air with ominous eyes beyond belief and a cataclysmic aura to match. The blonde demon was laughing maniacally as she tossed Gray around above her head in turbo speed, twirling him painfully and wickedly in a circle with just one hand on him. The scarlet haired mage could only stand by the door in astonishment, stricken in her spot with a weird sense of admiration for the girl turned satan. Natsu and some of the others were now next to the red head, staring in awe at the scene, slightly pitying the sorry ice mage and wincing as he hit the light fixture in the ceiling. The spinning around eventually stopped when Gray's face started to turned green and his cheeks were puffing up. The audience took the hint and Erza sprang into action, prying Gray off the ravaged hungover beast. Lucy reverted back to normal in a flash, her face scrunching up in confusion as she finally touched ground with absolutely no remembrance of what she did. The others sweatdropped while the wobbling unstable ice mage staggered-attack mode ready-towards the blonde with a gleam of unmitigated fury. Natsu and Erza held him back as Lucy only blinked in ignorance and walked into the bathroom. The pinkette and red head let go of their teammate who brushed them off and left the room, agitation and complete embarrassment being his feelings. The guy was held up in the air spinning at breakneck speed and was on the verge of puking out his guts, as far as I know (being a novice narrator and all), that isn't exactly the best way to start the day. When the clueless blonde stepped out the bathroom, people gave her a look of shock which she returned with an oblivious and uncomfortable expression.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes innocent and far opposite to what the rest of the guild witnessed not a minute before. All of them sighed in hopelessness and turned away, leaving the room together with eyes cast down in exasperation at the celestial mage's questionable and highly out of character behavior spurring. First the whole sleeping with Sabertooth incident, and now, demon spawn Lucy. Add the fact that both events happened in a span of two days, it just proves it, Lucy sports some scary shit.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" the blonde head bounced up and down in a repeating bow in front of the indigo haired man that only stood there scratching his head with a soft embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks. He waved it off as nothing while she continued her repentance, the only thing Gray wanted was for everyone to forget what happened-which sadly won't be happening any time soon…won't be happening at all actually. The other Fairy Tail mages chuckled lightly at the scene while a certain mage with locks of aqua cried in absolute confusion as to what she was witnessing, reason being that she just came in and had not witnessed the morning's spectacle. Juvia's imagination and misinterpretation of the scene, sky rocketed her emotions which made her flood the entire first floor of the Honeybone, resulting into another guild banned from the premises. The master was crazy mad but paid the fine for the damages nonetheless.

"Guess it's time to go back to Fairy Tail then hehe, right gramps?" the salmon haired boy said while scratching his head. The old man only grunted and pushed his way ahead of the rest, going in the destination of the train station. The train to Magnolia was to arrive in two hours time, giving the Fairy Tail group to take one last look around Crocus. A small group of red, indigo, pink, sky blue and yellow walked together merrily in a souvenir shop, goofing around like the teens they luckily were, whereas the grumpy head master sat on a bench nearest the train station with shaded eyes and a pouting face.

"You've got one interesting guild Makarov" a bleached haired man complimented, talking a seat next to the waspish old man who looked in surprise at the Sabertooth's young new master.

"Now, now look what we have here. Master Eucliffe, how may I be of service?" Gramps' sarcasm only made Sting smile, a short chuckle escaping his lips as the two masters observed the bustling streets of Crocus before them in a comfortable silence.

"I went to your party last night hoping to discuss some matters with you, only to be informed you were in the middle of a highly important and time sensitive drinking game" the old man beside Sting laughed heartily at the recollection, already starting to open up and let loose which made the pale blonde smirk._  
__I didn't expect it to be this easy to get on this old timer's good side._ The devious young man thought to himself as he _laughed_ alongside the guffawing geezer.

"I ended up losing to damn Alberona, oh that child of mine has one hell of a stomach for alcohol" the master chortled even louder, earning stares from the passersby. It was minutes later, the Saber was losing patience as Makarov dragged on about Fairy Tail memories and switched from one insignificant (to Sting) event to another. He soon had enough and decided to interject.

"-I want to make an arrangement with you master Makarov" Sting said with determination, ceasing the old master's chat on an incident that happened during the building of Fairy Tail's swimming pool. The short aged man looked up at the adamant young master's strong-minded expression and let out a light hearted chuckle.  
"My boy, whatever do you have in mind?"

"Ne~Natsu, give me back my keys!" yelled an exhausted Lucy running around the park area with hands outstretched, trying to catch the pesky little pinkette.  
"You have to catch me first Lushy!" the rosy head rascal stuck out his tongue and ran faster to the train station, with the spirit mage hot on his tail. Both red head Erza and ebony haired Gray laughed at the two _kids_ chasing after each other, feeling as if they were the only mature people in their team which was probably true. The blonde girl was gaining on the key snatcher, she smirked as she was in arms reach of him and lunged at the boy who was dangling the set of shimmering keys in the air provokingly. She latched onto his back and they laughed together as they tumbled on the cement of the train station's floor. After some struggle, Lucy finally grabbed hold of her precious keys and brought them high in the air with a smiling face and flushed cheeks.  
"Success!" She bellowed as she sat above Natsu who was giggling beneath her, making her laugh alongside her best friend. The fire dragon slayer unexpectedly stopped and shifted his expression to caution as he stared at something in front of him, noticing this, the yellow head looked to where he was starring at and quickly got off her friend with a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. _It's **him**, what the hell?_

"Oi, what's _that_ doing with you gramps?" Natsu pointed bitterly at the pale blonde mage next to Fairy Tail's master, the two of them shaking hands. Both masters looked at Natsu with laughing faces which only increased both the pinkette's and the blonde's suspicion.  
"Oh you've finally arrived, well Sting plus his companions here will be joining us on our trip back to Magnolia. He came by to apologize for his guild's behavior during the Grand Magic Games, I in turn offered to grab some drinks with him in the best bars in Magnolia and you all have no say in the matter! HO HO HO" the rest of the guild just sighed at the master's unsurprising childish demeanor while Natsu shot venomous glares at the enemy while they boarded the train. The usual rowdiness was back all too soon, it was like the four Sabers (including the cats) in their midst weren't even there to begin with. But a certain blonde girl stood behind the rest, her head in the clouds, here eyes alert and cautious yet her cheeks, the color of rose.

_Something's gonna happen, I just know it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer  
I do not own Fairy Tail nor the universe  
And I'm not happy about it**

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy**

**Two chapters in one day!? How does this mad genius do it?  
This one's short though so that doesn't mean squat  
Enjoy some of dis fluff and review please, it means a ton :)  
**

**Love, deadbeatdragon (yup I'm adding this shit from now on, problem?)**

* * *

A certain celestial mage was fiddling in her seat in angst as the memory of the close-to-be kiss popped up in her mind for the nth time she's been in the train, the grumbling tummy and nauseous face of her seatmate wasn't helping any, nor was the bothersome snoring coming from the shirtless mage across. She sighed and stepped out from the noisy train compartment and wandered around the peaceful corridor. Lucy was headed to the bathroom when she bumped into a hard toned chest.

"Ouch" she whispered while rubbing her head, for a chest, it was stone solid. She heard a low hoarse chuckle and looked up to behold the irritating smirk of the light blonde devil.  
"My, my, guess we meet again fairy-san" the boy mocked which made the girl scoff and cross her arms over her chest.

"What's with you Bl-" Lucy was cut off when the train made an unsuspecting jerk to the side, making the two closer than need be in the narrow aisle. The light dragon slayer was backed up against the wall while the busty blonde clung onto him for dear life, sucking in a breath and eyes shut in surprise. She started to relax into the cozy chest, forgetting for a second who's chest it was, but not a minute longer, Lucy could feel a smirk spread on the jerk's mouth and his chest vibrated as he laughed which made her shoot her head up at him. She met his eyes with annoyance written on her face, but that was soon erased by a coy gleam and reddened cheeks. _Too close! Too close! Too close!_ Their bodies were packed tightly together, heat resonated between the two as unspoken chemistry kept both Fairy and Saber in place, staring enchantingly into each others' eyes. They felt the other lean in and inch by inch, the two lips of theirs were back in moments away from touch, this time ready to finish what they started one drunk night ago. Lucy still held Sting's gaze despite his lips' temptation, searching deep in his azure eyes for anything to hint at this being another comical joke of his. _This is a game Lucy, remember that. The guy's an obnoxious jackass and kissing him should be agains case law. Look at him, his lips, his chiseled cheekbones, his mesmerizing-Lucy get a hold of yourself damn it! You don't even know if you want this, You don't know why you would and it's_-Lucy's mental scolding were silence when the dragon slayer's lips took hers in a heated and passionate kiss.

It didn't take long to kiss him back, all of the yellow head's doubts were expelled from her mind and now replaced with fervent feelings of lust, desire. It felt right, their kiss, it was eccentric and-oddly enough-natural, almost as if they've done this a thousand times. His arms laced around her curves while her hands snaked it's way to the back of his head, ruffling through and lightly tugging on soft ashen hair. Their tongues danced around with each other in sync, yet it did not satisfy the mages' ardent crave for each other. They deepened the kiss to the end of their limits, pressing their bodies even closer and closer, the intensifying ardor between the two piping hot.

After minutes of the lip-locked frenzy, they pulled away for lack of oxygen. Heaving in and out, taking gulps of air, the space grew hot in tender passion as the boy's forehead rested on the girl's. No words were spoken, for none were needed as they held each other with not one thought to let go. Sting kissed her again by the corner of her lip with a gentleness and timidity quiet alien to Lucy, she smiled in delighted surprise which he gladly returned with a cute quiet snicker. The two were soon laughing like idiots at what they just did, things were surely going to get complicated after this and they both knew it but in that moment, they couldn't care less.

The blonde beauty's head now rested in the crook of the slayer's neck in perfect serenity and musing in unalloyed bliss, they stayed that way for the longest of times until a grumbling from the dragon slayer's stomach disturbed the peace. Lucy's head went up in question and found her answer in Sting's face, contorted in repugnance.  
"Oh no, don't tell me you have motion sickness too?!" The celestial mage smacked her head. _Why did I not realize it sooner? _She thought as the motion sick dragon slayer slid down the wall in agony, a hand to his mouth. For a second there, he was able to control the queasiness in him as if it were dispelled from him by the kiss, but now it was all rushing back into his system and he desperately needed to spew it out. The girl -now sitting beside him- only sighed, her hand folding into a fist and the last thing Sting felt was pain shooting in his gut before he was out, cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer  
****I don't own Fairy Tail  
****but damn...can't a girl dream?**

**StingxLucy  
****Sticy**

**I'm immensely immensely sorry for the long wait  
****I couldn't get out of the shit piles of schoolwork  
****But here's a chapter as promised! I hope you didn't abandon me during the mini hiatus:(  
I'll try to update as much as I can in my free time in the future  
Enjoy this chappy nonetheless! :)**

* * *

Hushed mumbling, raising of voices and off on the far corner, some light puking sounds were all that Sting could fathom as he laid limp sprawled on a seat with his eyes shut.

"Lucy, you can't just bring in an unconscious person and expect us to be fine with it" a stern female voice filled the air, as the train tracks rolled on what sounded like a bumpy terrain.

"Well it's not like he's some stranger" a feminine voice said under her breath, Sting sensed a pout on her lips and he couldn't help but smile smugly in his "sleep"

"Yeah he's Sting Eucliffe, a.k.a the jackass that leads our rival guild. That's even worse than bringing in a complete stranger!" A low stern voice of a man raised in intonation but was quickly hushed down in worry the sleeping-but not exactly sleeping, eavesdropping instead-man might hear.  
A sigh escaped the lips of red headed Erza, her fingers up the side of her temples in frustration.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you lately. Knocking out guys, getting kicked out of hotels-"

"The last time wasn't entirely my fault, let's remember that" the frustrated blonde bantered,her flushed face of confusion was blended  
in the mix of stern and cautious (Erza) suspicious and worried (Gray) and well…nauseous and completely oblivious (Poor, poor motion sick Natsu)  
The sly blonde boy could barely stifle a laugh as he listened in some more on the heated conversation, the-somehow sadistic Saber found extremely amusing.

"That's besides the point, I'm just trying to warn you. This guy's bad news, I know what he likes and you're exactly it and I don't mean that in a cutesy crush kind of way. He likes to play with girls, get their hopes up then smash them into little heart fragments and it seems you're his pin point target." Titania's voice rang with wisdom to which Sting frowned at.  
_Found out so quickly? Damn, my skills are slipping. Might as well open my eyes now, I wouldn't want her to get anymore ideas to my-how do I put it without sound like I've actually put much thought about the girl-agendas? Sure let's go with that._  
He yawned and stretched, soon wincing as he remembered a blow to his stomach maybe 1 or 2 hours ago. _That girl sure loves to hit me, not that I mind it anyway._

"You're up, good. Now I'd like to formally apologize for my teammate's brash behavior. I assure you, she won't pull anymore stunts on you or your guild"  
the well mannered red head bowed in the traditional Japanese respect, followed suit by the blonde-though she wasn't liking one bit of it-while an awkward peace sign came from the raven haired "cool guy" The Sabertooth's master couldn't bare it any longer, he bursted out in a rude guffaw, clutching his side in pain from laughter and his raw bruise aching.  
Lucy looked at him with a venomous glare, same goes with Gray while Natsu looked over with surprise, only now realizing the presence of his pale blonde nemesis.

"What's so funny?" the ice cold tone of the equip mage shut Sting's chuckles as quickly as they started. He still pulled of a smug grin but his eyes revealed much fear of lethal ambience steaming out from Erza.

"You fairies are just too damn cute really, especially you two." He let out a light snicker but noticing the deadly gaze of the two girls infront of him,  
he shut himself up once more. Silence soon ensued and it was immensely awkward, the sound of Natsu's grumbling stomach only fueled the growing queerness.  
After a while, Sting clapped his hands together-the action gaining the team's attention- and he walked across towards the looked over with distain, not believing how the pompous asshole before her was the tender, passionate kisser of early on. She sweatdropped at her thoughts.  
_I've got the worst luck with men._

"Well, this was fun. Let's do it again sometime, especially what happened at the corridor. Lucy?" He looked back with a devilish smirk and the celestial mage unintentionally blushed furiously yet she tried to hold a-terribly unconvincing-glare. He laughed darkly and only winked,  
that made the the blonde fairy growl and ready to pounce but was held back by Gray. With a sloppy farewell salute,  
the door slid shut behind tactless Saber brute and all eyes were turned to Erza, her hands in fists and eyes shadowed by her hair.  
The red haired mage's body shook under an aura so dark and malevolent, she was laughing maniacally (that makes two demon outbursts in one day, a new fucking record). The other three cowered in instant fear, Lucy and Gray joining their motion sick pinkette in the corner.

"Lucy…what…happened…in the…corridor" her voice was dangerous, hinting at a future explosion of terrorizing wrath to commence unless tended to carefully. The blonde beauty, who's luck was not beside her today stuttered in a state of panic.  
The terrified sissies of an ice mage and a dragon slayer pushed her forward to the dark entity pathetically, whimpering as they did.  
She stood up, quivering in fright as the demoness slowly turned to face the trembling fools, her eyes a black abyss.  
_And here I thought I was actually on her good side. Way to go Lucy! Screwing that up oh so remarkably._

"Heh, w-well y-you see…ahh-" and that was it, the yellow head took of running and was out the door before they could even blink.  
She went in the direction of a vacant compartment in a pant, getting dizzy as the train wiggled around her. She sat inside the dark little space-not even bothering to turn the lights on-with her hands over her ears as the screeches of Erza Scarlet unfurled dread and horror to all in the train.  
Lucy and the rest of the guild could hear the yelps and cries for help of the two unlucky bastards in the presence of Erza's ire so grisly and life threatening. She made Lucy's morning outburst look like a fucking sunshiny day. As havoc broke into the express train, the lemon haired coward hid in the little room trying to sigh away all her problems and mentally apologizing to the pitiful Gray and Natsu.  
After minutes of rumbles, howls and breaking objects, Lucy's ears perked up at the sudden silence of the train.  
_Maybe Erza finally cooled off?_ Lucy let out a breath of relief as the thought dawned on her, that is until she heard ruffling in the corner of the dark compartment she hid in. Alert and upright, Lucy bolted for the light switch with unease expanding from her gut.  
She flipped the switch and the light shown down on the absolutely last person she wanted to see.

"Oh it's you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer  
****I do not own Fairy Tail  
****I'm too poor to own anything cool **

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy**

**I updated this earlier! Yay, me!  
Tell me what you think about the rising plot  
I honestly felt the first few chapters were a bit stale and unoriginal  
And I really want to set this story aside from all the Sticy cliches out there, so suggest anything unique!  
Keep the reviews coming! Loving your love so far! 3  
Enjoy! :))**

* * *

"Well a howdy day to you too" the pale blonde dragon slayer snickered but was soon followed after by a wince. Holding his stomach in agony, Sting doubled over on his seat and look at the throbbing blue-purple bruise spreading in his abdomen.  
The girl's gaze shifted to sincerity and guilt, he was in serious pain, that was all too easy to see, but the fact that she caused it-no matter how horrible he may have been-she hurt someone, made her feel bad in the bones. With a sigh, the yellow haired girl strolled on over to the tortured soul, her caring instincts taking over.  
She knelt beside Sting and took out her celestial key to call on her trusty spirit, Virgo. A sparkling of golden light burst into the rather dim compartment which made the light dragon slayer squint in surprise.

"Yes Hime-sama, punishment time?" in under a minute, a lavender haired maid stood before her master and a wounded stranger, who's eyebrow was raised at Lucy at the spirit's hello.  
The blonde celestial mage face palmed and merely asked her spirit friend for a first aid kit, which appeared before her in a shimmer of light.  
Virgo was soon gone and her master was shuffling through the kit, looking for something to aid the swollen bruise.

"Here, you idiot" she smacked a pack of ice on the exposed bruise of the light dragon slayer and turned her body away in embarrassment of her kindness.

"Ow! That stings" the boy said, taking the cold compress from his stomach and placing it back on with delicacy. The girl beside him chuckled, a smirk sexily plastered on her face as she settled herself on the chair across him.

"How ironic" Lucy mocked, giggling so cutely that Sting had to join in.  
Lighthearted laughter made the small compartment glow with an atmosphere akin to love, but not quite so-both Saber and Fairy wouldn't nor couldn't explain what it was really.  
Eyes were held magnetized, no one dared to lift away from the other's tender gaze. Lips in a subconscious small smile while pink peppered both the Saber's and the Fairy's cheeks.  
The moment was unlike any other, time stayed it's place and all they could see was the gentle face of the other, all they could smell were their scents vanilla and rum mixing heavenly in the air and all they could feel was a mild warmth in their hearts, unexplainable and alien yet they welcomed it in with open arms.  
Sadly, it didn't last any longer than a second, the sound of the light fixture flickering and the train upping speed peaked both dread and curiosity of the two. Their eyes tore away from each other unwillingly, but they put that behind them and sat up, the train was convulsing in an alarming spasm.  
The train was heading in a bumpy terrain, everyone knew of this even before they boarded it, but that's only partial truth, for the train was also heading in a dead end.  
The driver tried to maneuver through the bumps with caution but as he moved it along, he realized just in the knick of time that there weren't anymore tracks to move on. The train screeched into a dead halt, passengers tumbled and sounds of bumps and crashes mixed in (although were overpowered) with the screeches of the friction of wheels on the last little bits of track left. The train driver let out a sigh of relief and prepared himself and his crew for a long stretch of walk afterwards, but little did he know that the train wasn't built for such a sudden pull up. Far off the end of the outstretched express train, a cable car buckled in and the screws that held it together came loose, the big cart filled with mages tumbled over the rails and rolled out of view, disappearing before the other passengers' eyes in the horizon of the vast forest abyss.

**Fragments**

**Fire**

**Smoke**

Nothing else was there for Lucy to see, so she set her eyes towards the foggy twinkling sky, the only thing not on fire. The crash happened so fast, but the agonizing pain of now was painfully slow and there's really nothing left to do but look into the infinity of stars, into the depth of the past. Waves of short memories went through the blonde's mind as she laid limp in the gravel, blood surrounding her, tainting her once golden locks.

_She reached out for his hand, he caught it but he slipped away._  
_ The shouts, the screams, the hard impact and tumble on the earth. Then the dead silence which she feared the most. _  
_Red, the color of the scene unraveled in her mind like a nightmare, she looked down to see her legs nailed to the soil by a fallen tree trunk. _  
_Frantic grunts, splinters on her palms as she tried desperately to pry the stabbing pain in her thighs away._  
_ Pleas, hollers for help, for anyone to hear, for the voices of her nakama; ending in nothing but futility. _  
_Her hands caked with blood and pale, her head succumbing to gravity, lowering gently down the rutted gravel. _

Sobbing, she's sobbing now, at the fact that it didn't take her long to quit, at the fact she was too weak to stick it through one more time not even for her friends, but in the end we all just need to stop right? There will come a time when the fighting, the desperate battle for life has to stop, and she sensed her time was now. The sky calmed her, despite its darkness, its moonless mist of vaguely blinking stars, she always sought out the heavens for repose and in truth, she was glad it was to be her last sight.  
_The stellar sky for the stellar mage, how fitting._  
Blood was gone, her thighs sputtered it all out, her throat was dry and she was coughing and wheezing in weakness.  
She was nearing the brink of consciousness and she wondered what to do, what to think in what was evidently the end, the last chapter to her novel.  
With a sad smile and one more tear to shed, she summed up all her strength, everything she had left to put her arm to the sky, the fairy tail mark glistening as she formed her frail pale fingers in her final salute with one lingering hope it would make a difference. She was dying-there aren't much options when you die- all she could do now was pull off one last dramatic stunt, then give in; so that's exactly what she did. Her eyes began to close, but the arm was still high up in the air. Her breathing slowed down, but the arm still held it's position, unwavering.  
She felt the world around her for the last time, she took in the rough texture of the ground beneath her, the blinding pain of her legs, the smell of combustion in the air, the smooth cascade of the final tear to signal her curtains closing; but never did she tear that arm away from the sky,  
because that's where her mark belonged, not in the pool of blood beside her but in the limitless sky, magnificent and glorious just like the guild it represented.  
Her eyelids finally shut, letting the darkness consume her and she was diving in the awaited deep sleep, her last memory of the world she loved being a far-off frantic call, her little flicker of hope, ignited…just a moment too late.

"Lucy!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer  
I do not own anything in Fairy Tail :(**  
**I'm not happy about it either but_ c'est la vie_**

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy**

**Wooh! I'm finally gaining some momentum in this  
Hope you like back to back updates 'cause that's just what this is!  
My way of saying sorry for such a long absence, I hope I get some free days like this (not highly possible though)  
Special thanks to Paname, StiCyLover and AnimeLuver778 for their consistent reviews and support  
I love you internet strangers 3  
****Enjoy this chapter, with fluff (if you squint)**  


* * *

She thought she was dead, but she wasn't, the fact she was still breathing was prove of it enough. However, her legs were numb and senseless, she couldn't even move an inch out of them  
but what would have been the point? It didn't seem like there was any place to go. The crackle of the warm cozy fire beside her limp body made her eyes jolt open, the terrible nightmare of the crash flashing through her mind, invading the little bits of peace and composure she had but one second ago.  
A stone arch, smooth cold ground and a contained fire pit beside her greeted those chocolate orbs of wonder.  
_I'm in a cave and I'm alive? I mean that's great and all, but how?  
_Her eyes strained to see what was across the fire, a sleeping figure soon came to view, with flaxen hair, a bloodied coat covering an otherwise bare torso and clearly-almost overwhelmingly- male.  
His breathing was calm, so she didn't worry and it was all too clear-even in the surrounding darkness-that her savior was the cocky jackass Eucliffe.  
She couldn't suppress a giggle, when it came to Sting, she always seemed to find humor in everything no matter the circumstance.  
_Well a howdy day to you, Sting Eucliffe._ She greeted him mentally as she laughed uncontrollably on her back. Although nothing was particularly funny…she thought, why not?  
The slumbering male shot up in alert by the noise, but as his light cerulean orbs gazed at the bright blonde chuckler across from him, he let out a breath of relief and started moving towards her in curiosity.  
_The fairy's laughing? At a time like this? Sure she's all better, thanks to that spirit that popped out or whatever but I don't recall having been on the verge of death ever being humorous._ The boy crouched beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. _Maybe she's sick or something? I don't know, what do you do with an (almost) dead girl insanely laughing at the ceiling?_

"I'm not possessed or anything Sting, calm down" hearing the sweet sound of her voice say his name brought his hand down to his side.  
He laid down on the floor next to the strange girl looking at the deformed stone and marble of the cave, her eyes watery and somber but a smile was still in place.  
They stayed like that for minutes looking at nothing but darkness, if you didn't know any better you would've thought they were star gazing out in the open air.  
The position was surprisingly comfortable despite the hard scraping rubble underneath, for some unknown reason just being next to each other was extremely reassuring to them alike.  
There was not much need to say anything, after a traumatic train crash you just kind of need some seconds of silence to wrap around the experience really.  
Lucy's lemon locks suddenly twirled to face the boy next to her, his eyes staring up in the dull dark cave sky, deep in thought.  
She touched his arm to grab his attention and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and turned his head as well, their eyes glowing the brightest in the pitch-black cave.

"I died today" She said with a grin, the sort of grin you'd see after having a good time with friends and walking back home heels tapping and mood a-buzzing,  
not exactly what you'd expect after a train crash, a log piercing in your legs and losing a lot-if not all-your blood.  
The Sabertooth master was taken aback by the bluntness, the unorthodox mind set this girl he settled as his target had in her but nonetheless, he didn't hesitate to speak up.

"No, you didn't" Sting whispered sweetly, his lips tugging to creak a smile.  
It was like a dream to Lucy, his voice, his eyes, they were all too perfect for reality and I don't know if it's the blood loss talking but,  
if you asked her right then and there, she would've sworn to you that she was seeing an angel.

"Could you explain to me how?" Lucy whispered back. She stared tenderly at the light cyan of the dragon slayer's eyes, her only solace, her little slice of heaven,  
her last piece of consciousness before she passes out again from exhaustion.

"Well, I heard your shouts and screams and followed it to where you were but when I got there, you were in a pool of blood, not moving while a man with some weird sparkling suit and spiky orange hair bent down to pick you up."

"Loke?" she questioned in amazement. _He must have sensed me in danger. I'll make sure to thank him later.  
_The blonde beauty smiled again, signaling him to go on.

"I shouted out your name and started running towards you in alarm, thinking he was the grim ripper or something"  
the girl laughed at this, the melodious sound echoing in the cave like a lullaby, tranquil and angelic.  
The Saber grinned, heat rising to his cheeks as he was captivated by the lovely resonance of her voice, a miracle to his ears. He continued.

"Some ball of light came from Loke and was getting bigger and bigger. Once it reached me, I was instantly better. The scratches and wounds from the crash were gone from both of us. I don't know how in the world he did it. Then, I think he kind of knew I was there all along and that spirit of yours walked towards me, placed you in my arms and told me to take care of you and keep you safe. I took off running towards a shelter as the guy vanished, leaving some sparkles of light behind like your other spirit did in the train." The girl listened through it all, never leaving the sight of his face animatedly talking, it was the epitome of beauty in her hazy sedated eyes.  
He calmed her down with how he smiled as he spoke, how his eyes would bug out during the exciting parts and soon that beguiling low soothing voice of his brought her eyes down once more to a slumber, only this time she knew she'd wake up again and wake up to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer  
****I don't own Fairy Tail  
****The brutal truth is, it'd only be horrible if I did**

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy**

**Hello fanfiction world how've you been?  
That's great, sorry for the long wait but my other fandoms are begging for attention  
Who ever said being a fangirl was easy?  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter (made it extra long for you loveys) **

* * *

Starting from the kiss in the train to now alone together in the forest, both Sting and Lucy were in for a ride of a lifetime and they don't even realize it. Oh how I love messing around with unsuspecting lovebirds, it's devilishly amusing (cue, demonic evil narrator laugh) But let's talk about my sadistic tendencies later shall we?

The next morning was fuzzy and blissful for the unsuspecting couple, when those cocoa orbs graced the world once more, it was instantly met with the ever-changing Prussian blue eyes and along came the feeling of safety swooping in her wholesome heart. They were as happy as kids in a candy shop, just having fun together because let's face it, there wasn't really much to do isolated in a forest. Be that as it may, we all know that immediate happiness doesn't last long in most plots, and sadly this story does not sway from that cliche. However, for now let's leave our main characters to their temporary heaven, they'll hit solid reality soon enough.

"That, that's impossible!" the yellow head girl stated, tucking in a golden lock behind her ear as the boy before her shuffled the three coconut husks in hyperspeed. The dragon slayer could only smirk at the girl's cute face of amazement. With arrogance and a certain need to show off especially to her, Sting increased in speed of his shuffling. Due to his sensitive dragon ears, he could hear the little earring cling clang in the middle-no, left-no, right-he just knew which husk it was in, can't say the same for the entirely lost guesser Lucy.

"You can't expect me to find it! Damn you! You knew from the start that I'd lose! I call mutiny!" The blonde beauty's holler echoed throughout the open air field, mixing with the breeze blowing through the grass ornamented with flowers here and there as the trees stood mighty and tall, their scent adding to the already freshness of the forest morning. The girl giggled lightly as the mutineer slowed down the movement of the husks to a complete stop. The bubbling blonde mage pouted, jutting out her bottom lip and bringing her arms across her chest like a child. The light dragon slayer felt his body heat up at the sight._ Even acting like a child, she still manages to look unbelievably attractive._ He hid his uncomfortable arousal surprisingly well and leaned back with his palms on the grass, gazing at the beautiful fairy as she made her final but wrong choice. (If you're lost at this point, the name of the game is guess where the thing is under three cups, it's pretty self explanatory if you ask me)

"It's in this one isn't it?" she tried to say with certitude, but that never really works out for our ditzy fairy. For the fun of it, the cocky bastard stuck out his tongue and formed a big x with his arms then opened the coconut shell on the far right of her choice, in it was a silver star earring stud. The girl took it with distain and playful soreness.  
"Oh, shoot" Lucy said as the trickster across laughed teasingly at her.

"Care to play again?" A smile spread to her face despite the mockery and she nodded enthusiastically. They've been doing all sorts of shenanigans since 10 in the morning. _I guess passing the time with him isn't all that bad, if you look past his cocky ass attitude. Would never admit it though._ The lady thought as she observed the pale blonde boy closer than ever before in a daze-like, almost dreamy state. His porcelain face was absolute perfection, the scar above his eye just adding more to his sexy rough exterior, flaw as it may be. His hair was a natural shimmering pastel yellow and suited his dominantly blue outfit. Those ultramarine slanted eyes seemed to glow in different shades and swirl around with a variety of emotion, hypnotizing her profoundly. Lucy's face lit up crimson, just looking at Sting is making her tummy all fuzzy and warm, never has she felt that way towards a guy ever before and the prospect is starting to take a toll on her. The saber noticed her fixated leer and raised his eyebrow at the pretty girl scrutinizing him in excruciating detail, suddenly feeling a tad bit self-conscious. _Do I have something on my face? Berries stuck in my teeth from breakfast maybe? God, why do I even care?_ The boy mentally slapped himself out of thought, jerking his head as he did so (thought so? Mental so? Whichever suits your fancy) _It's just a game Eucliffe, a game__. You can't suck yourself in again, not with her nor anyone else. Love? Like? All of it is irrelevant, Sting. _His inner conscience reasoned, stiffening his early laid back manner, his smirk, his shield back on his face regrettably so.

"Like what you see?" the edgy blonde man spoke out with a returning (forced) arrogance, moving his face closer for dramatic effect. The girl scoffed at the guy's returning overconfidence. _Just when I thought he was an okay guy, he goes ruining it with his annoying-although arguably sexy-smirk._ Lucy was about to scold him but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps along with metal clanking coming from the dirt path of the forest to the duo's right. They averted their gaze on each other and stood up in alert to the possible threat coming their way. When a bobbing red head and striking pink hair came to view, the fairy stood up in surprise and started to wave them over while the saber rolled his eyes. _Great, the idiot patrol._

"Oi, Lucy!" "Luce!" "Lucy!" cried the rest of team Natsu, rushing towards their now found blonde nakama and enveloping her in a bone crushing group hug. The three mages shouted out incoherent words simultaneously, comments of relief and previous worry along with confusion being the gist of what Lucy's overprotective, idiotic but caring teammates were rambling on about, still enclosed in the life threatening hug. They released the girl after seeing her pale face about to turn blue and their eyes landed on the Sabertooth nemesis behind their friend in a flash. A dark aura outlined the scarlet haired Erza while deadly suspicious glares were thrown by the two elemental male mages. Sensing the atmosphere, Lucy stepped in between, covering Sting behind her while flailing her hands defensively. _I'm going to regret this, but he'll get creamed if I don't interfere. Stupid guild rivalry!_

"Don't lash out too quickly please, hear me out and then decide whether you'll kill him or not" with that amazing start off, Lucy begun to narrate everything that had happened after the crash, excluding the little moment in the cave that evening of course, like she'd ever bring herself to say it out loud, she can't even think about it without trying to literally shake it out of her mind-and I do mean literally. After the little storytelling, it was Erza's time to explain what happened to them and the rest of the guild, seemingly cooled off after Lucy's explanation. The summoner let out a breath of relief when Erza said the rest were fine and recuperating by a tent somewhere northbound. Gray chimed in that Wendy was able to heal most of everyone's minor gashes and all they needed to do now was find the others missing. In total and subtracting Lucy, Natsu said they had to look for Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman, Evergreen and Freed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on guys!" exclaimed the pumped up blonde girl as she stood up with her fist in the sky but the rest just looked at her from their sitting positions.  
"Hold on just a second, Lucy are you sure you're well enough to start moving?" asked the worried redhead, taking notice of the bandages around her dear friend's legs. The scatterbrained stellar mage looked down, only now remembering the deep cuts in her thighs. _I can barely feel the ache anymore, but it's still highly uncertain if my legs would be okay to move around a lot._ She took a moment to notion it but in the end, she merely shrugged it off, her nakama always came first in her mind and this circumstance has no exception. _Find her friends first then start complaining about her legs._ Lucy smiled reassuringly at the plan and lead the way out of the green grassy clearing, entering deep into the woods.

As they walked on, the sound of the crunching leaves under them served as the only music within the group. Although none would come out and say it but having the Sabertooth master with them was quite awkward for everyone, even the Sabertooth master himself. Sting was trailing way behind as the fire dragon turned bloodhound led the way-scratch that, his nose in particular led the way actually. He was deep in thought, his hands at the back of his head and walking like he don't give a damn about anything. The yellowhead in front of him heard his sigh of boredom and slowed her pace, now appearing right next to the light dragon slayer with an untroubled smile adorning her face. _Weird, that's out of character for her-not that I know her all that well to know her character but it just seems a bit too solemn for my taste. The churning and warm feeling in my stomach tells me so, or is it telling me something else?_ He snapped out of his thoughts when the pretty blonde next to him cleared her throat and looked at Sting with guilty eyes.

"I've been acting like a lady jerk to you lately and I'm-*gulp*-sorry." stammered the slightly tensed fairy, who was averting her eyes from the boy as she spoke. The pale blonde chuckled at her shyness. _This should be fun, she's apologizing.  
_"A lady jerk, sure. Go on" he encouraged, bumping his shoulder with hers in a giddy manner, earning a grin-yet an irk mark from the lady.

"Look, I'm sorry for knocking you out twice alright? I wasn't my usual self but I can't help it! You make me so irritated for some reason!" she said although laughing as she did, keeping the air between them light while the three people in front were distracted by the search.

"Well so much for the apology" Sting teased, chuckling alongside the pretty spirit wizard. Blood rushed into his head as he gazed upon the laughing, radiating blonde. The breeze blew back her daffodil locks-and thank the gods for it-her face was flushed by the morning chills and her lips were pink and luscious, taking the boy's breath away by how simple yet so immensely ravishing her features were. _What are you doing Sting? She's a fairy, you're a saber. She's a fairy, you're a saber. She's a fairy, you'r a-_

"And-I can't believe I'm saying this but-thank you, you know for keeping me safe after the crash. I just want to let you know that I'm grateful to know that-when push comes to shove-you'd actually take care of me." Lucy said, interrupting the mantra repeating in Sting's head. He couldn't help it, he smiled a genuine smile for the girl, a feeling of closeness and actual appreciation cozying up in the otherwise cold distant heart of the light dragon slayer. No one has ever really said thank you to him that way before-no one really gave him any gratitude at all to tell the truth, and he-honest to god-liked the sensation it gave him very much. The celestial spirit mage noticed the triumphal look in Sting's eyes and grunted.

"You're still an unbearable jackass though and don't you forget it" she insulted, pushing the saber's shoulder with a small grin and giggle. The boy chimed in as well, laughing with the girl in such a jolly mood, walking together absentmindedly with surprising comfort of just being in each other's company.

_She's a fairy, you're-ah who am I kidding? I like her._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**  
**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**  
**No disclaimer, I own it...(plot twist)**

**Sting x Lucy**  
**Sticy**

**Hello to the beautiful eyes reading!**  
**Here's a filler chapter, kind of rushed this one sorry :(**  
**Tell me your insights and please tell me if the fluff's a little slow and gradual**  
**I feel like I unintentionally am dragging the sweet moments out. :/**

* * *

"We've been at it for hours! My legs are giving in and we still haven't found anyone yet!" the blonde female yells out in exasperation and slouches her back, hesitantly continuing to walk, the pang in her feet every step she takes slowing her pace.

"Lucy's right, I think we better start heading back to the others. Guess we'll just find them tomorrow" Erza regrettably stated, turning her back and going opposite the path they were taking. A pink haired teen smelt the air for one final attempt and miraculously picked something up this time.

"Hold on guys! I smell someone!" The ever-optimistic fire dragon slayer took off with trust in his nose powers, leaving a dust trail for the rest to follow. With hope in everyone's eyes returning once more, they notice long green hair by a spot in the forest. Natsu smiled at the figure, instantly recognizing it to be Freed and hollered to him in childlike hype.

"Heyya! Freed!" the man bearing the name twisted his head to see the bunch running towards him, but he gave them nothing but a nod with half-slit eyes.  
As the group moved towards their nakama (or in Sting's case, a complete stranger), they bore confusion as to what the guy was doing this whole time. From the looks of it, he was just sitting with his legs crossed over each other and a few scabs at his skin not even bandaged, his face completely and freakishly stoic.

"O-oi Freed! What have you been doing all this time?" the slightly bothered ice mage asked awkwardly.  
The neutral looking green headed man only stood up and lowered his upper torso in a curt bow.

"Thank you for finding me, I am forever in your debt. I've been dying of boredom for the last 28 hours" the straightforwardness of the guy's speech made everyone else sweatdrop but regardless, they went on their way back to base camp together, happy as all hell that they at least managed to find three people out of the seven missing. Half a glass of water full right?

"Freed, my man! Glad you're back and with barely any scratches! Impressive" the bass of the laughing blonde man shook the earth, as he took in his teammate under his massive forearm, patting his back so hard the poor rune mage's eyes would bug out.

"This is quite better than staring at dirt for a whole day" the monotone voice of Freed only made the buff lightning dragon slayer laugh boom even louder.  
The whole Fairy Tail guild (excluding the remaining four missing) were in it's usual uproarious good time, almost as if the tragedy of yesterday's crash never even existed. A bonfire in place, crackling in heat as little meat bits on sticks twirled around till golden brown. People scattered and socialized, some in fights (*cough* Gray and Natsu *cough*) some throwing their heads back in laughter and others even playing some games; but only one was up in a tree, gazing at the stars through a patch in the leaves, too down in the dumps for the mystery meat kebab. His legs swung at the edge of the branch he was sitting on, his arms propping him in a sitting position steadily and he blew his bleach blonde hair from his face with a tang of sorrow hidden in his cobalt eyes.

"What's gotten you so glum, drama queen?" a smirking yellowhead mocked gently, hanging by the trunk and gradually sliding herself next to the boy, silently praying to the heavens that the branch won't snap right under them. He only nodded at her in acknowledgement and went back to his woebegone star gazing ways without even so much as a word, which did not go unnoticed by the celestial mage. She was about to ask if he was okay but decided against it, shaking her head at the action. _I shouldn't pressure him into saying anything, we barely know each other anyway and I'd just be prying in on something that most probably has nothing to do with me._ Lucy sighed in a fluster and looked at where Sting was staring at, now happily surprised by such a great view of the stars from that one little spot. The sky was an array of maroon and midnight, the stars glimmering in hues of silver to pure white light as dark purple clouds stretched limitlessly. The evident sparkling of the celestial bodies seemed to be talking through the blinks in the mind of the fairy lazily smiling up at them. The light dragon slayer beside her moved his gaze towards the girl looking so at peace.  
Sting's earlier dismay was instantly decreasing, just by that single upward turn of her lips. The lost in thought beauty sensed his stare and turned to look at him, still holding on to that calmness of hers that's making the boy's cheeks heat up. Her grin grew wider this time and she giggled lightly with a sense of familiarity easing the tensed air from before. She turned her gaze back to the picturesque view of the evening sky with nostalgia brimming her eyes.

"I used to think-still think now actually-that whenever a star blinks or twinkles, it was trying to communicate with you, it was trying to tell you something, so whenever I was feeling sad or alone I'd look up at the stars and talk to them. Crazy yeah I know but it always seemed to help, especially when times were rough." She paused, looked at the blonde boy beside her whose eyes were still fixated at the vast inky yonder. She continued on, the lazy smile never leaving her wistful face despite the discouragement from boy beside her's cheerless squinted eyes.

"I don't know much about you, or what you might be going through but if it helps any, I suggest you talk it out with those heavenly bodies up there. I'm positive that they'd be more than happy to listen" and with that sobering statement, the kindhearted fairy jumped down from the tree, dusted away the bark flakes from her skirt and stalked off slowly into the crowd.  
The dragon slayer was left dumfounded to be sure, his cheeks-splotches of deep pink and his eyes conveyed a flurry of those head-in-the-clouds, absolutely smitten emotions he was actually welcoming in. The warm feeling in his belly overpowered the breezes of the night air, the sight of the bonfire and the people blurred past Sting's eyes, leaving the subject of his affections all multicolored and vivid in the bleak hazy crowd._ A girl as benign as her shouldn't go around helping self-centered bastards like myself, but she did anyway. Oh what a girl, what a girl._ Sting heaved a sigh of admiration for the girl whose smile-whose everything and anything, made his stomach churn knots and brought about the heavy pounding in his heart by just a mere thought of her, or anything like her for that matter. However, there was still that one thing shadowing, pestering his lovestruck mind. It was killing him with anxiety and not even the beauteous picture of Lucy in his head could ever cease his worry. After a pensive glare at the stupid ignorant fairies, celebrating recklessly without a care for anyone but there own, the lonesome saber looked back up to the sky, taking the wise girl's advice to heart and voicing out a whisper softly to the stellar galaxy above, a silent desperate plea escaping his lips.

_Please bring Lector back, please._

"Ne Lucy-chan tell me, how was it like being stranded in the forest with _the_ Sting Eucliffe?" Mirajane spoke, her eyes reflecting images of unbelievably romantic scenes lifted from her mind. Lucy only shrugged, as clueless as a puppy at the hidden intent in the query.

"It was honestly fun, if you look past his obnoxious attitude, you'd actually find someone interesting to be around, kind of like Natsu!" the blonde female shared, slowly wrapping her head around the statement, not for sure or certain it was how she felt but bit by bit, she was beginning to believe it to be true. Along came a stumbling flame brain, face flushed from booze and breath stinking gin, specifically.

"Who's like me?" the drunk slayer slurred, eyes goofily on his best friend, head leaning on her right shoulder and bizarrely bowing down in a doze.

"Sting" The alabaster white haired model purred blissfully, looking dreamily elsewhere. For some unexplainable reason, the fire dragon slayer was asleep on the poor blonde's shoulder until he woke up by the name with a snort, drunkenly unaware of himself.

"What about Sting? I hate that guy! What's worse than murdering your own dragon dad?" The tipsy pinkette said, turning his head to his blonde partner, way too close for comfort. The girl scrunched her nose up in disgust and pushed the idiot slayer's head off her shoulder.

"Oh I don't know, maybe hosing down a shitload of gin and blowing your stinky breath on someone! Where'd you get that stuff anyway? It's not like there's a booze tree you can tap out from in the forest." Lucy asked, her salmon haired nakama barely listening as he twirled around in place like a hilarious 5 year old, getting dizzier and dizzier that would surely take in effect in the morning.

"Cana has her ways" explained the rose headed child, now running off to god knows where. The remaining blonde didn't even try to suppress her giggles at her best friend's antics along with the rest of the punch-drunk fairies doing various of...err questionable exploits-yeah sure let's call it that. _What a bunch of drunkards. Oh well, I wouldn't want to stick out. _Lucy thought, looking around with a sly grin and hollering over to a girl with a beer barrel for a face and long brown hair (drunk already, I see)

"Hey Cana! Give me a swig of that will ya?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer  
Fairy Tail isn't mine, it's everyone's  
#Communism**

**Sting x Lucy  
Sticy**

**It's been a while now, how's it been?  
Sorry I've been offline, I've been on a sort of dryspell lately  
But I'm back and ready to write!  
It's 'bout time for some fluff! Enjoy!**

* * *

Off the side of train tracks in the middle of a forest 3 miles away from Magnolia, an unconventional bonfire lit Fairy Tail soiree lightened up the creepy timberland, complete with drunkards messing up the place and towers and towers of clutter filling up the used to be forest ground. Laughter, hollers and conversation made the air as people wobbled about, doing things to be regretted the morning after. A fight sprung between two elemental mages (need I say who?) which spiraled into an all out civil war between the fairies, the reason behind it isn't fully explained nor can it be. And by a back corner, observing the spectacle with disgust written all over his face was Sting, leaned sideways on a tree eyeing a certain blonde beauty climbing clumsily on a stack of incredibly unstable beer barrels. The yellow headed boozer hushed down the crowd with a crimson face and intoxicated caramel eyes, she was out of it for sure. She hugged a big bottle of half empty gin by its neck even. After taking a long gulp from it, she began to holler into the rowdy wind.

"Who's the best guild in all of Fiore?"

"Fairy Tail!" the crowd shouted in response, fists pumping up the sky and faces strewn with goofy smiles. _Oh great._ The light dragon slayer sighed inwardly, sliding his back down the tree and sitting under its shade, clearly dreading what's begun.

"Who has the strongest mages the world has ever seen?" Lucy questioned, heart pumping with adrenaline and mind shut down for the night. _She's crazy, they're all crazy._ The saber thought as he shook his head in both mortification and-oddly enough-awe.

"Fairy Tail!"

"And who'll save Earthland, one dark guild at a time?" the celestial mage put her free hand on her hip and leaned in forward to entice the crowd. Her face shimmered under the moonlight with pure undisturbed happiness, there's no doubt about it in Sting's mind, the fairies bring fun wherever they go._  
Sure beats a boring afternoon in Sabertooth headquarters, I'll give them that._ The lone saber shrugged his shoulders and raised his arms over his head, adjusting to a relaxed position with his source of entertainment getting better and better right before his eyes.

"Fairy Tail!" a stream of roars and victory cries followed after that, the whole mesh of people going rabid with that boost of pride. Things broke, people fought and barrels of hooch were chugged down without some much as a pause. Sting winced, the noise seemed to ricochet off the bark of trees and the clatters, wrecks were cringeworthy._  
I'm sure Rogue, Frosch and Lector will find this place just fine. With the racket these reckless drunks are making, I'm surprised they haven't woken up a nearby town yet._ The blonde boy rolled his eyes condescendingly, landing on the sight of Lucy about to topple over her makeshift stage. The girl flailed her arms and shrieked, her eyes closed in anticipation of a painful landing that didn't come. One by one, her umber eyes fluttered open to see the annoying smirk of one annoying dragon slayer. She internally groaned, even in her blind-drunk state she knew exactly who the blonde bastard catching her was, especially when his annoying smug look is hovering over her face. He set her down slowly, his hands still lingering on her slender figure. Once she reached solid ground, her face shot up at the boy with evident distaste.

"You're welcome" Sting spoke sarcastically, already heading towards the tree from before. Lucy watched him with a pensive look. Despite being drunk, her mind was somehow thinking crystal clear. Thus she followed him as he moved in through the forest, spontaneously deciding to take a much needed walk. The crunch of the leaves below were a dead give away of her presence, making the saber let out a breath of annoyance. The girl behind narrowed her eyes, suspicion and intrigue flowing through her mind, expelling the toxic fantasy of rum.

"Tell me something Eucliffe, what are you even doing here? With us no-good fairies. What do you want from us?" Lucy's tone was dead sober, not something you'd expect from a girl who drank her way through 10 bottles of alcohol in one night. The saber froze in his steps, ever so slowly, he turned to face the blonde and moved towards her.

"And why do you ask?" venomously he verbalized, trying to scare the fairy away. He enjoyed her company-no doubt about it-but right now, he just wanted to be alone to try to think of a way to find his red Exceed friend.

"Just curious" she shrugged her shoulders, moving closer and closer to the boy. Every inch she took, quickened Sting's breathing, accelerated his heart beat and numbed his sense of conscience. His mind was at a loss, the specks of hazel in her eyes were all too enchanting for the heart. He doubled over from her scent, strawberry and vanilla beneath the gin. The breeze blew back her golden hair exposing gentle milky skin of neck. How he yearned to feel it under his fingertips, how his lips pined for that of her fresh pink ones, how he coveted her to be his. She stood there waiting for a reply, unknown to her was the riot she caused in the poor boy's heart and soul. Sting took a step forward, making their faces mere centimeters apart. The girl's heart sped up, her breath came out in gasps, heat rising to her face. She was enslaved to his cosmic gaze, electric and piercing blue. _What is wrong with me? What's wrong with him. Shove him away Lucy, you're just-._

"I-i" The saber finally spoke, interrupting the stellar mage's thoughts. Crimson graced his cheeks, unmistakably vivid under the beaming moonlight.

"You" Lucy's voice trailed off in anticipation. She didn't know what to expect, a confession? A cruel mind game? With him, it wasn't so easy to figure out what to think, what to feel and yet he has so much influence in both her heart and brain. Sting fidgeted with his arms under the doe eyed expectant stare of the blonde beauty before him, but in one swift glide, he closed the gap between their lips and his confidence came back swinging for she was finally in his arms. One second of surprise crossed Lucy's mind before she eased in to the passionate lip lock. She moved her fingers through his soft vibrant yellow-white hair as if on instinct and smiled in the kiss contentedly. He snaked his arms around her slender figure and supported her back as he pressed his body against hers. Hearts pounded against their ribcages, the rapid_ thump thump thump_ ringing in their ears. Sting moved towards a tree, pushing her against the bark with ardent lust making her moan on contact, not breaking the kiss. Lucy shifted her hands to the boy's nape, sending tingles down Sting's spine by the subtle touch. Emotions peaked and doubt was mostly forgotten. They wanted it, subconsciously their feelings were bubbling, preparing for the moment to spiral out of control, and that was this moment. They soon both pulled away for air, breathing heavily in each other's arms.

"I…want…you" spoke the saber in pants, a hand resting on the blonde girl's cheek, stroking it gently, lovingly. Lucy looked up at him, searching his eyes for any deceit, any sign that it all might be just a damn old trick and found nothing but genuine emotion. A smirk graced her lips, her forehead resting on his as they both took in as much air needed for their next lip clash. She was sure now, irrefutable is her affection for the idiot sabertooth wizard and she's done denying it.

"Obviously" she teased, earning a laugh out of the light dragon slayer. He prepared his lips, leaning closer separating their faces by only an inch.

"Shut up" he snickered, with a gleam of joy overshadowing the previous sorrow in his eyes. The celestial mage gripped his shirt forward, restraining herself-barely-from going in for the kiss.

"Make me" seduction and allure dripping from those six little letters, a devilish smirk sealing in the deal. She hardly got the words out before Sting launched his lips on hers, another deep zealous kiss underway. They held each other close, sweat mingling in as the heat of their passion heightened. A full blown make out session was clearly in play, fairly reminiscent of pre-train crash times. Of course they needed to talk their feelings over, make it official if so to say but not right now, for right now their lips are a bit too 'occupied'. However, they better straighten their feelings out sooner or later especially when a certain pinkette is taking in the scene as we speak with a scorching rage ready to ignite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer  
I do not own Fairy Tail, obviously**

**Sting x Lucy**  
**Sticy**

**Sorry for the delay y'all,  
I made the chappy extra long for you guys as an apology**  
**Hope you enjoy and give some suggestions or anything for the story**  
**In a bit of a dryspell in ideas, you see :(**

* * *

"You get your filthy fucking hands off of her!" yelled the enraged salamander, a flaming fist ready to launch. The two blondes tore themselves away from each other in sheer surprise. Guilt, shame and shock molding the flushed embarrassed face of one Lucy Heartfilia._ Oh no, Natsu._ She thought as she tried to approach him to maybe explain it to him civilly-oops too late. The salmon haired mage pounced on Sting, taking him by surprise with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the jaw. Lucy jolted out of the way in the nick of time, shrieking as the two boys tumbled in the dirt ground, both trying to pummel the other to the floor. The celestial wizard knew not what to do, her head shifted from Natsu to Sting with utter befuddlement and downright shock. She was stuck immobile, watching as they punched and kicked each other bloody, while her mind was drawing a blank. What could she do? As the fight began to escalate, magic was used, trees toppled over/turned to ashes, Lucy miraculously snapped out of her frozen state and ran straight towards the rest of Fairy Tail in hopes to find someone who'd break the two apart. _This is madness, utter madness!_ The girl screamed in her mind, her legs quickly running as if she was being chased by a monster. Her footsteps vibrated in her ears, her heart thumping right out of her chest on the verge of a heart attack. She reached the camp before anything could happen and surveyed the place hastily in search of a certain red head._ Erza, she would know how to handle them. I mean she always knew how to break Gray and Natsu apart, this was nothing different right?_ Lucy spot Titania, brushing down her suit of armor and her eyes brightened in relief. She didn't think anymore, she just sprung towards her, maneuvering around the lying bodies in the way, stepping on a few in the process. She reached Erza and grabbed her by the arms, pushing her up and practically dragging her away from the clearing. Once out of eye and earshot from the rest, Lucy panted to a halt, resting her hands on her knees trying to get some oxygen to speak.

"Lucy what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt or anything?" The scarlet haired mage spoke with grave worry for her friend. The blonde fairy only waved out her hands at her as a sign of reassurance, taking a few seconds before straightening herself up and standing face to face with Erza who was waiting in anticipation. Lucy let out a breath and kept still for a few more seconds before bursting into panic mode, wheezing and pacing in hysteria. The red head didn't know what to do, she tried to calm her down by guiding her overwrought nakama to a rock near a calm stream and to steady her breathing. The blonde girl sat down, taking deep breaths with her hands over her head, ruffling the lemon tresses in mortifying frustration.

"I shouldn't have kissed him, not there not in the train either. Oh but I did, I did it twice even and I liked it! Oh spirits what have I done?!" the stellar mage prattled in almost incoherent words while her friend sat and listened, confused as all hell.

"Okay what happened Lucy? Who did you kiss but shouldn't have? Tell me what in the world is going on!" Erza shouted out, shaking her delirious blonde friend's shoulders while doing so. For some reason it calmed Lucy down, her breathing went back to normal and she looked down at her lap seeming to be debating with herself. With a huff, she shook her head with determination and began to speak up-in normal speed this time.  
"I'll tell you everything, from start to finish-the juicy parts explicitly detailed, but right now you have to come with me and stop two boys from killing each other and burning the whole forest down while they're at it" the troubled blonde stood up once more, her pleading eyes directed at her red headed friend who got up with hesitation.  
"Uhm…w-huh?"

"Oh just come on" Lucy grunted, pulling the equip mage's wrist due north, going deep within the forest. _What in the hell did she get into this time?_ Titania thought as they whisked away vines and branches blocking their path to the brawling buffoons. Erza noticed muffled yells increasing in volume as they went past tree after tree, she heard rustling and a bang of a massive tree falling to the ground. Lucy moved quicker after hearing it as well and in the fulness of time, tore away some branches that eventually revealed a blonde and pinkette, shooting out fire and light beams at each other and everywhere else. Erza took a moment and stood still to watch in both terror and shock, seeing Natsu and Sting fighting away violently was something she was expecting, why Lucy's suddenly in the middle of it is the thing she couldn't quite comprehend. Even so, the S-class mage's eyes flicked from confused surprise to dark indignation in a matter of miliseconds, no bother to the circumstance, she was going to-without a doubt-stop the two from wrecking the whole forest down, it was her duty. She gave Lucy one stern look before she dived into the scene, ignoring the blood droplets scattered around and focusing on getting the knuckleheads away from each other's throats. Heaven's Wheel Armor was equipped, she aimed for the corners of their garments and let fly the daggers. The destructive boys were nailed to bark in fast seconds, Natsu thrashed around instantly trying to break free and continue what he started while Sting had a shadow over his eyes and grim features to match his all around messed up appearance. Lucy approached the beaten up saber slowly and carefully. Erza marched over to the irate pink pyromaniac, pulling him by the ear to get him to stop the thwacking around. The blonde fairy brought her hand up the light dragon slayer's cheek, his swollen face coming in clear-cut view under the moonlight, all black and blue.

"Does it hurt bad? It probably does. Let me help you get down" The yellow haired girl delicately tore off the daggers one by one and helped the poor beaten up Sabertooth master to his feet. The concerned look on her face did not go unnoticed by Sting, but he was in a middle of an emotional crisis that he couldn't seem to level. The battle between his heart and mind has never been so brutish, monstrous until now. _What am I doing? I really like this girl and what do I do? Oh right, I scare her away and get her involved in this stupid love triangle between me and pinky. It just goes to show that I'm just a shitload of trouble, like how I was then I am now and it hurts so bad that I haven't changed one bit. It's killing me that I've ruined yet another chance at happiness with my bad luck and horrible horrible timing._

"We need to get you some medical attention as soon as possible" The velvety soft voice of a certain blonde fairy angel snapped him out of his wallow of self-pity, her electrifying touch as she supported him through his walk got his senses in full alert. Both fairy and saber were moving slowly in the direction of Fairy Tail base camp, ignoring the livid salmon haired slayer going berserk in the background.  
"Luce are you out of your mind? Why w-" the fire mage couldn't even finish his sentence, not when his head is pinned on the rough texture of the trunk behind him, a hand clamped solid on his forehead and to top it all off, the face of ferocious Titania up close and horrifyingly personal.

"Enough Natsu! You've done enough damage as it is, now stay put or so help me Mavis I'll end you!" the destructive wrathful mage of just well over a minute ago was now a cowering shaking fool, whimpering under the dark, almost apocalyptic stare of the seething Erza Scarlet. Lucy looked back at her two teammates, pity and guilt emerging from her heart at the sight of her pink head best friend in such a complicated circumstance-because of her no less.  
"I'm sorry Natsu, I'll explain it all once you've calmed down a little." The blonde started to walk away faster, trying hard to ignore the pleads of anger and passion from her fire eating nakama.

"Calm down? Calm down? No I will not calm down! Luce!" his voice was fading, soon after replaced by the swishing of the branches and the crunch beneath her and Sting's feet. They were halfway there, they could hear the voices of other fairy tail mages-however, it was hard to follow. Lucy was straining under the light dragon slayer's weight, he's leaning on her for his dear life and she's going to give out soon if it continues._ I'll place him down by the rock Erza brought me too, I recall it was near a stream. Some emergency wound treating is all I can do right now. It's pretty clear I can't get him to camp all at once, not after running back and forth and to tell the truth-kissing him took some work too._ The big boulder came into view, Lucy slowed down her steps and set the bleach blonde boy's back against it which he eased into just fine.

"I'll set you down here first okay Sting? If we've gone anymore further I would've collapsed in exhaustion." The celestial mage spoke in between heaves for breath. She took a seat next to the wounded man and began to inspect the damage done. On his cheeks, head, all about his face basically, blood, bruises and open gashes were visible but they seemed easy to treat. _Wendy could fix those up in a jiffy._ But under further inspection, his leg took a pretty nasty blow, a cut that seemed to go deeper into his skin and maybe even through the bone. _That, not so much._ The caring fairy tail mage sprung into medical mode in an instant, treating his leg first and foremost. She pulled away the fabric over Sting's right limb and found a big leaf near her and began scooping up fresh water from the near stream. Lucy hovered the water filled palm leaf over the leg and looked at the worried face of the saber before her.

"This might sting, Sting" she said with an encouraging smile, trying her damn hardest to lighten up the tense mood around them since they hit to rest by the rock. The flaxen haired slayer managed a small chuckle, her smile halting all negativity coursing through his veins for the tiniest second. He sucked in a brave breath and said with a cringe.  
"Just get it over with, quickly please" with that, the temporary fairy nurse poured the water over the red, burning laceration. Steam came out of the saber's leg, his face contorted under blinding unimaginable pain. He bundled up his hands and punched the ground to distract himself from the pain, but alas to no avail. After the ache lessened and other injuries were cleansed and cared for-as much as stream water and a couple of leaves can suffice-the duo rested their heads in a new sense of quiet. Lucy let out a sigh and Sting adjusted himself for comfort, the music of crickets in the forest atmosphere being the only sound between them. The pale blonde boy turned his head towards the beautiful girl beside him, unbelievably glimmering under sweat and the moon's reflection, amazed in every respect by the breathtaking sight of her, yet it also regrettably reminded him of past and future sorrow. He let out a sad smile, his eyes moving to his lap in a sudden decrease in self-esteem and ultimate guilt.

"I-I'm sorry, I put you through this and made everything worse for you. You don't deserve the pain, the confusion I've caused you and it's pretty clear to me that I don't deserve such an amazing, kindhearted, gentle person like you to give me even the slightest of care" Sting spoke, avoiding eye contact with the girl he believed he's ruined, burdened with this horrible telenovela drama.  
"What are you trying to say Sting?" the melodious angel-like voice of the heart capturing, mind beguiling, absolutely hypnotizing Lucy made the saber bite his lip, a pang of agony escaping his heart as he prepared the next painful words in his head.

"What I'm trying to say is that…that you won't have to worry any longer Lucy. You'll go back to your life once we reach the camp, I won't bother you any longer. You'll go back to your guild, to your nakama, to Natsu and all I'll be is a passing stranger, who caused you some trouble and left in a blink of an eye. But, I want you to know that I didn't mean to bring you into a mess, I guess it's really all I have to offer the world, it'd kind pitiful when I think about it. I mean all I've done so far with my life was push back everyone who's tried to get close and I've helplessly let down the selected few I've ever let in." His eyes were glossy with tears that wouldn't give out. He sucked in a breath and pressed his woe deep in the pit of his heart and turned his crystal blue orbs to the blonde fairy's reaction. Her visage seemed shock than anything else, a tang of hurt clear in her big brown doe eyes. She reached out to the boy, her hand entwined with his and the other caressing Sting's bruised cheek ever so lightly.

"I'm in a complicated situation, I'd admit to that but if you think you're the reason for it then you sir, are sorely mistaken." The light dragon slayer's breath hitched at Lucy's words, his eyes turning gentler and gentler as she continued on.  
"I know that our relationship isn't exactly crystal clear and there are a ton of questions, second thoughts going through my mind-going through both our minds-but there is one thing I'm in no doubt sure of-I only hope it goes the same for you too-and that is my feelings for you Sting" The saber's heart quickened triple speed, a blush spreading through his cheeks as Lucy leaned closer and brought her soft lips to his, giving him a light-yet all the more enthralling-peck. She pulled out, brought both her hands on his rough cheeks and her forehead leaned on his.

"I like you Sting, a lot really. I don't exactly know why because well, you're an annoying idiot" they both laughed at this, clement chestnut brown orbs adoring cerulean and vice versa.  
"But in spite of that, I want you to stay with me and we'll figure this out together" She kissed him tenderly and softly, his injuries taken in full consideration in her head but Sting didn't mind the pain, her lips were too mesmerizing, he momentarily forgot he was severely injured from the start. She pulled away all too soon and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand entangled with his. He stroked his thumb over her palm and brought it up to his lips for a kiss, earning a warm smile from Lucy which he gladly returned ten folds over.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away and in full view of the scene, pink and red were struggling to keep themselves camouflaged from the saber and fellow fairy.  
"You can't do anything about this Natsu, she chooses him" whispered the red head clad in armor, hiding behind a tree with a forlorn, frozen to the spot pinkette. Natsu watched the loving exchange between the two blondes, his heart growing heavier and heavier and hands clenching into fists of jealousy, dejection, every horrible emotion imaginable. Tears were begging to escape his dark eyes but he drew them back in. Despite the absolute misery he's experiencing, Natsu Dragneel wasn't one to give up all too easy, not when it came to Lucy.

"Don't underestimate me Erza, I can do plenty especially for the girl I love."


End file.
